


One Afternoon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, the Sewer King wandered the barren streets. One afternoon without pets.





	One Afternoon

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King wandered the barren streets. One afternoon without pets. His children never returned from obtaining lots and lots of pretties. He never liked crowds. Society shunning him. Several others scowled and surrounded him. 

The Sewer King was recognized from when he picked pockets? A trap? Boxers revealed. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
